


纪念品

by Veronica_Kim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 口交, 第一次, 表白
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 布蕾妮的初夜充满了戏剧性。
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	纪念品

**Author's Note:**

> 尝试着写了他俩的第一次，说实话，不是个很愉快的经历。两个低自尊的笨蛋还挺难写的，技术上的难和心理上的难。所幸，他俩都那么可爱。
> 
> 感谢我的 beta reader：[fancysnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancysnail)（微博：[@慢慢慢慢的蜗牛君](https://www.weibo.com/5615990477)）她对本文的贡献难以述尽。我非常幸运，第一次找 beta reader 就遇到了这么棒的！

颓败的木门紧闭着，门闩有些变形，但仍然能牢牢将他们与外界的寒冷隔绝。他的眼帘也如门扉一般紧闭，锁住后面的绿潭。他的手指以一种绝决的姿态按在门闩上，仿佛要将它扳回曾经的模样。他的背贴着门，让不牢靠的木头吱呀作响。

然后他睁开眼，要她吻他。他的目光几乎是愤怒的。无来由，无去处。

他既不是在要求，也不是在请求，布蕾妮不知道那到底是什么。那说不清的东西就挂在詹姆的唇角上，等待她去发现它到底是什么。她想要他重复一次，以便确保她没有弄错他的意思。但不知为什么，在她胸口有一种确信，让她知道自己没听错。

又或者她只是不想考虑听错的可能。她不想退缩。她不知已期盼了多久。

所以她大胆地走向他。虽然布蕾妮不知道自己具体该怎么做。她还没有吻过一个男人——没有真正吻过。她见过人们亲吻，在她印象中，只有营妓才会缠上去主动吻男人。连父亲的那些「夫人们」也从来不会主动吻父亲。蓝道·塔利曾经告诉她，一个女人行为像营妓，就别怪别人把她当营妓看待。

布蕾妮把塔利逐出脑海。她相信詹姆并没把她当营妓看待，但不管怎么说，他原本也不会认为她是个淑女——她越是接近他，越是意识到自己在他面前显得那么庞大，她的影子就能把他吞掉，像是吓唬小孩的故事里才存在的怪物。门边的壁挂烛台向他投下飘忽不定的光芒，衬出他因清瘦而愈发线条分明的五官，让他饱满的嘴唇映出樱桃的色泽，就是向着这样的一张脸，她伸出了自己粗大、骨骼突出、长满老茧的手掌。看啊，怪物要抓住她的牺牲品了。

她该怎么才能吻他呢？这是可能的吗？

然而当她的手碰到詹姆的脸颊那一刻，她的「牺牲品」表现得一点不像祭坛上的少女，他迫不及待地抓住她的胳膊，将她拽向自己，她几乎摔到他身上，后腰上他搂抱的力量让她吃惊。下一刻，布蕾妮终于尝到了他唇角那个说不清道不明的东西。她发现那竟然是欲望。

很好，正是她所需要的。而詹姆为何会抱有这种欲望，一点也不重要，布蕾妮不在乎，不想管，不用问。是糊涂也好，是寂寞也罢，无论如何，七神回应了她从未说出口的祷告，这大概是她唯一的机会。

没有图画书里的云雾缭绕在他们四周，没有歌谣里唱过的沁人芬芳，陌生的肉体部位第一次彼此碰撞，唇肤显得脆弱而狼狈。她不知道自己该做点什么才能算回应，索性让詹姆引领着她。他的动作毫不温柔，但也不粗鲁，仅仅是迷茫和混乱。他闭着眼睛，睫毛沾染着发亮的尘埃，像小鸟一样饥饿地轻啄。

布蕾妮没有闭上眼睛，她贪婪放纵地睁大眼看着他。她的手掌还捧在他双颊，模糊间，她为自己而羞愧，她捧着那束阳光一般眩目的美，但自己却像要把他弄碎似的。她的手位置放得不好，太用力了，她的肢体太僵硬了，没有顺着他的拥抱软下去……

他停下，轻喘着呼唤她的名字。布蕾妮决定是时候有样学样了——看上去好像也没那么难。她用自己的嘴唇笨拙地去碰詹姆的，一下接一下，他轻微地打开了双唇，终于在某一次布蕾妮碰他时含住了她的下唇，把她锁在自己唇瓣之间。他的手臂不由分说地把她搂得更紧，手掌在她背上滑动。直到这一刻，布蕾妮的脸才终于开始发热。她在吻他。詹姆。她在吻詹姆。

她也曾放纵自己去幻想亲吻他，说实话，想象的场面要更诗情画意一些。但真实而尴尬的吻比梦幻的遐想更值得感激，因为这是和另一个人的碰撞。一个她知道自己爱着，但不知道他亲吻时是什么模样的人。

现在她知道詹姆是如何接吻的了。

他就这样牢牢地将她吮在唇间，时间的流逝成为了一个传说，待到他放开时，想必千百年都已度过。布蕾妮不受控制地发抖，身体里有种深沉的挣扎，让她不安躁动。她的手试探地去抚摸詹姆的颧骨，他立刻把温热的重量陷入她掌心，蹭着她的手指。

她变得更大胆了一些，靠过去，学着詹姆的样，含住他的下唇，把他吮吸进自己的嘴里。她的躁动愈发蓬勃，让她想去舔他，吃他，咬他。但她只是含着他。是他的舌尖先动了起来，点着布蕾妮的唇峰，仿佛在做某种暗示，所以她也试着舔了舔他。他的嘴唇舔起来很柔软，软得像个陷阱。

詹姆的手顺着布蕾妮的背脊向上，碾过她的脖子，来到她头发上，枯草一样的头发，缠着冬天的凝霜，杂乱稀疏。她一阵紧张不适，把头往后缩了缩。詹姆停了下来，放开她的嘴唇，手离开头发安抚地去摸她的脸，指尖碰到她脸上骇人的伤疤。她根本没想过自己该如何承受这种局面，慌张地向后一退。

詹姆尴尬地松开了她，让她后退，他露出无奈而伤感的笑容，靠在门上。他沉默，也没有任何动作，连视线都是朝着地面的。他唇角的欲望随着他的笑容变换形状，好像一团扭曲的火焰。

如果布蕾妮知道此刻应该做什么，她会去做的，但她不知道。她下意识地摸了摸自己的头发，想把它们全部扯下来烧掉。

「没关系，可以了，已经够了。」他终于开口了，「我只是想要一个吻而已。」

「哦。」布蕾妮愚蠢地回应着。

詹姆忽然抬起头来直视着她，那种愤怒又回到了他的目光中：「神啊，你可真不愧是位娇羞的处女呢。」

布蕾妮皱了皱眉头：「你吻我就是为了之后羞辱我吗？」

他垂下头，发出叹息：「不是。我……我很抱歉。」

她沉默着，不知该说什么才好。然后他问：「你想要我走开吗？」

布蕾妮惊讶地看了他一眼：「不，为什么？你想去哪里吗？」

詹姆咬了咬牙：「妞儿，有时候你可真让我搞不懂。」

他唇角的欲望再度变换扭曲，化成失去羽毛的鸟，赤裸无助地下坠。布蕾妮困惑地看着他，轻声说：「别再捉弄我了。」

「我没有……」詹姆摇摇头，「我没有那个心情捉弄你。」

看着他，有一个问题开始成型，它在布蕾妮的喉咙里打转，但她不知说出来会是何种模样。

直到他用一种被渴望所淹没的语气叫她的名字：「布蕾妮……」他叫了一次，然后又一次，他没有说任何其它的。他是詹姆，但连他也已经不知还能说什么，除了如此无依地呼唤她的名字。

所以，布蕾妮决定把那个问题解放出来：「你还想要我吻你吗？」

他的眼睛睁大了，几乎是立刻，他回答说想。布蕾妮盯着他眼中茂盛的绿意，说，那你过来。

他深深地吸了一口气，眼睛里闪着难解其意的光芒，脸上浮现出微笑。待他走到她面前，她用牙轻轻撕扯他唇角的欲望，让他的笑在自己齿间消融。所以她猜对了，他还想要她吻他。她还没有毁掉一切。她想把他吞食下肚，让他变成腹中的一粒种子，每个春天都在体内生长，用他的绿意占满她全身。

嘴唇交合时，他呻吟，放开时，他呢喃她的名字。他仿佛不知道该如何安静，用声音填满布蕾妮的耳朵。可他再没去抚摸她的头发，也没有再碰她的脸。布蕾妮好像失去了什么从未曾拥有过的东西。

她不想再错失了，既然这是她唯一的机会。她想要詹姆，她想要他已经太久了。布蕾妮用颤抖的手指去拉开他的领口，摸他的锁骨，吻着他下巴后方连着脖子的地方，那个部位仍有着短短的胡茬。她放肆地舔他，舌头麻酥酥的。

他没有任何抗拒的意思，布蕾妮庆幸着这种顺利，归根结底，男人总是喜欢性爱的。尽管她不确定詹姆的欲望里都浸了什么原料，但这也不太重要，至少他没表现出反感，这就已经够了。看他的反应，他大概也不需要黑着灯才能对她硬起来，布蕾妮感到有些宽慰。她想看到詹姆为自己兴奋起来的样子，她渴望得太过强烈，以至于自己的乳头挺立得有些发疼。

他们所在的房间不久前刚得到二人的清理，摘去了阴森的蛛网，用井里冰冷的水洗过桌角，火炉内部也打理过，扫通了烟囱。后院堆着一些圆木，是布蕾妮把它们一一劈开，送进火炉。这是一家荒废的酒馆，供人买醉的大厅早已残败，毁了大半，但店主人居住的屋子还算保存完好。

这不是他们前往长城的行程中遇到的第一个废墟。每一次，布蕾妮会用手抚摸那些曾经被人所使用、现在已落满尘埃的物件，想象它们的主人。这间屋子里有一面破裂的镜子，布蕾妮猜测它的女主人会在夜晚对镜梳理一头秀发。那女人的痕迹没有留下多少，衣橱已经空荡荡，床榻是冰冷的。重新点燃的炉火驱散着屋中的幽灵，但没能带回曾经的生机。

房间在告诉他们，不论他们如何假装，他们不是什么恩爱夫妻。

当在他们准备在此过夜时，他们原本没企图这样假装。但此刻已是不同。詹姆坐在床沿，布蕾妮跪坐在他膝盖上，把手伸向他的腰畔。

腰带扣被她解开的时候，詹姆低声呢喃着：「我真不敢相信这是真的……布蕾妮……布蕾妮……」

布蕾妮恍惚地回应他：「不敢相信什么是真的？」

「你吻了我。你想要我。」他说。他把头埋到布蕾妮胸前，隔着衣服亲吻她几乎没有突出的双峰。他的头发映着金色的光辉，有些蓬乱地散在她眼前，像在恳求她的梳理。布蕾妮体内的躁动在下沉，下沉，涌向她的小腹。她的乳头疼得更厉害了，詹姆的嘴唇时不时地隔着衣服擦过它们。

「谁会不想要你呢？」她带着真诚的困惑说。然后她把手探入他金色的发丝之间，挑动它们，摩挲它们，让它们在手指上缠成一个个纠结的圆圈。

詹姆发出低低的笑声，他吐息的热度透过上衣领口扩散在布蕾妮的皮肤上。「受宠若惊。但我可不在乎其他人。」

他就好像在说布蕾妮对他而言是特别的。布蕾妮告诉自己停止那些不现实的妄想，她得实际一点，别总那么幼稚。她已经不再是那个蓝礼和她跳了一支舞就令她心驰神往的小女孩了。她取下了詹姆的腰带，疑惑着自己是不是表现得过分热情，他会不会更喜欢他的女人羞涩地老实坐着，等他为她褪去罗衫。

 _他的女人。_ 布蕾妮被自己的想法弄得脸上一阵发热。

詹姆抬眼看她，她忽然看见了自己在他眼中的倒影，忍不住一阵战栗。她攥起了拳，想要合上他的眼，让他不再看她一眼。她恨自己的倒影，不管是镜中的，还是詹姆眼中的。想到詹姆看到的就是自己这副模样，她有点生气。他明明能得到任何女人，却要她吻他。

「布蕾妮，」他叫她名字的声音透露着不安，「你在发抖。你不一定要这么做的。」

恐慌悄然无息地从背脊升起，布蕾妮害怕自己会被他说服。詹姆随时有理由中止这件荒谬的事，她又该怎么做才能保证不毁掉这宝贵的机会呢？她垂下头去吻他，至少这件事她刚刚学会，做得还不错，不会让他生厌。可他挣脱了她的唇，皱眉道：「妞儿，等等，我们先慢一点……」

「但我不想慢一点。」布蕾妮低声说，她垂下眼帘不去看他，不去看自己的倒影。「我想要这件事快一点发生。我想和你上床，詹姆。如果你不想，直说就好。不要和我玩一些男女之间的猜疑游戏。我没那么聪明。」

詹姆沉默了一阵，布蕾妮武装好自己，准备接受他的「不想」。但接着她的身体忽然轻微地腾空，一切都不再遵循过去的轨迹，连时间的流逝也不再相同。当她反应过来是詹姆在把她抱起来时，好像已经过了很久，眼前的事物全都旋转，只有詹姆牢牢占据她视线的中心。床和天花板掉了个，她的背砰一下落在散发着尘土气味的床铺上。

「布蕾妮，我会抚摸你身上每一寸，」詹姆强迫她看着他的眼睛，那片绿色的深潭，映着她丑陋的倒影，「如果有什么部位你不喜欢我碰，现在就告诉我。」

布蕾妮让自己直视他，不逃避他那双可以囚禁自己的眼睛，也不逃避自我：「没有。」

他的手不由分说地开始抚摸她的脸，从完好的一侧开始，轻柔地用指腹摩挲她的嘴唇，然后抵达了另一侧。布蕾妮咬了咬嘴唇，闭上眼睛。她的伤口依然有感觉，比身体的其它部位要麻木得多，但有感觉。他并没有在那里逗留太久，好像这只是一种姿态，一种宣称，他说要抚摸她身上每一寸，就真的是每一寸。同时，他又多少能够懂得布蕾妮的脆弱。

他开始剥光她的衣服，他的左手不怎么灵活，动作缓慢，但并不显得笨拙，而是有种从容。詹姆不需要两只手才能显得性感。她一层一层在他面前剥落，毫无隐藏，露出所有最软弱的部分。她配合他的动作抬起胳膊，侧过身体，挪动臀部，像是在抖落一身树叶。当她全身赤裸时，詹姆没有依言抚摸她，而仅仅是看着她。布蕾妮让他的目光再一次剥光自己，屏住呼吸，手指攥成了拳，膝盖微微地曲了起来。

雾气弥漫的澡堂里，她曾在他面前掩饰自己的身体，现在她主动向他打开，供他的视线入侵，召唤他驻足停留。他的身影缓慢向下，陌生的重量从空气中压下来，他靠近她的脸，她再次在他眼中看到了自己。奇怪的是，这一次，她不那么恨她了。

他终于开始抚摸她。

布蕾妮的身体从未得到这般抚慰，连她自己都不曾这样对待过自己。当她洗澡时，她总是用一种快要搓破皮的力气碰自己，像是要洗掉自己的皮肤，把自己一直擦到消失。詹姆不是这样摸她的，他的手有种焦躁饥渴的情绪，揉捏着她像是想要攥紧她，像是他不想要她消失，他不想要她变形，他只是想要抓着她，确信她每个部位都在他手中，永不失落。

布蕾妮动手脱去他的上衣，他胸前薄薄的淡金色一直沿着他小腹漂亮的线条向下，从半褪的裤子边沿隐约露出另外茂密的一丛。她还没有好好看过他。真是奇怪，她曾经擦拭他整个身体，给他穿衣，她认得他的裸体，但她却没有好好看过他。他的乳头像两颗小小的橡子，宽阔的胸膛挺拔坚实，胳膊上的青筋微微凸起，像青色的小溪。手臂动起来时，肩与胸的连接处有深深的凹陷……

她观察着他的身体，记下这些细节，她将会在梦中一次次地抚摸他，像他抚摸自己那样。

詹姆压了下来，亲吻她，和之前不同，他把舌头闯了进来，固定着布蕾妮的下巴，在她口中尽情地舔舐。布蕾妮紧紧抓着床铺，时不时地随着欲望将舌头伸过去，他会飞快地吮住她，狠狠地把她困在他口中一会儿，才允许她的舌头放纵游荡。他们的口唇间发出水声，呻吟混杂在湿漉漉的交融中，他气息不稳地唤她的名字，诅咒神明，揉着她的胸，下体轻轻碰撞她胯间。他硬了，他很兴奋。布蕾妮的手顺着他的腰摸下去，他发出颤栗的呻吟。

他的吻细密地落到她身上，每一寸他都不肯放过，他温热的面颊伴随着发丝蹭着她赤裸的肌肤，狂野的热情席卷了她，她清晰地感觉到自己有多么湿，他的手指就像在逗弄一般，偶尔向她下体伸去，但从不久留，只是用掌轻轻扫过。布蕾妮呻吟了起来，想要抓住他的手，让他停止这样的戏耍。但他太不可预测，像扑腾着穿过雨丝的鸟，追逐只会使她一再扑空。

焦灼中，她的身体忽然被翻了过去，令人惊讶地，他摆弄起她来是这么轻松，好像她不是个庞大的怪物，而只是个普通的女人。他舔着她的背，压着她，用膝盖分开她的双腿，手指抓着她的臀峰揉捏了几下，向下滑，留在了那个充满渴望的地方。

布蕾妮尖叫着，她一手拽着枕头，一手翻向背后去抓住詹姆的胳膊，他的胳膊在震颤，随着他手指的动作。他开始呢喃着什么，大概是一些很色情的话，布蕾妮难以听清，直到他密不透风的吻来到她颈边，才终于传入她耳中：

「你为什么想要我。」听上去却不像一个问题，仿佛问的人知道自己不会得到答案。

「谁会不想要你呢。」她重复之前的回答。他轻咬在她肩上，她把脸埋入枕头。

接着，他的手指伸了进来。下体轻易地接纳了他，留住他，缠着他。布蕾妮安静了下来，她好像能听到自己体内响动的水声，伴随他轻柔缓慢的动作。另一个人此刻正在自己体内，这是一种奇妙的感受。他的手指不属于她，他的动作是他的意志，她无法控制他，无法替他决定，如果他要留在她体内，她得和他交流。

所以她确实是这么做的，有时候用身体的反应，有时候直接用词句，有时候用呻吟声。他们的身体在用一套特殊的语言交流着。她记得罗伊拉修女在她来月事的那天说，从此，她的处女之身可以供男人夺走了。可是詹姆的手指不像是在夺走任何东西，恰恰相反，像是在给予。

他的拇指按在了小小的凸起处，通过他们的交流，他轻轻地揉着那里，其它手指配合着，逐渐在下方聚集起阵阵快感，让布蕾妮浑身发软。她说是的，就像这样，詹姆，再快一点。高潮迫近之际，她弓起了背，臀部向上猛地挺起，他的手忠诚地追随着她颤抖的肉体，保证让她一直得到强烈的刺激，送她朝着唯一的方向前进。

这就是詹姆，这就是詹姆一直在做的。他从没夺走过她任何东西。

布蕾妮全身无力地瘫在那里，任凭他舔去她背上的汗珠，把湿透的手掌放在她臀瓣上。然后他再一次问她，为什么她想要他。

她没有回答。当然，她唯一想告诉他的答案就是她爱他。她倒不是怕被詹姆知道——难道他还能不知道吗？他猜出自己对蓝礼的心意用了多久，一句话还是半句话的工夫？詹姆自然是知道的，而无法得到回应的坦白对布蕾妮来说是无比残忍的，她只是想护住自己最后的堡垒。

詹姆没有坚持，只是持续吻她的后背，搂住她的腰身，布蕾妮想要伸手过去摸一摸他的头发，他躲开了。她能听见他脱掉裤子的声音，之后他把她翻了过来，让她仰躺着，扶着他的勃起在入口处摩擦。布蕾妮咽了下口水，把手伸向他的肩膀，抚摸那处深深的凹陷。他紧皱着眉头，看起来有些苦闷，让布蕾妮有种难以言喻的刺痛。她以为詹姆会说点什么，他看起来像是有什么话藏在眉间似的。但他什么也没说，就这样，他进来了。

布蕾妮深深地呼吸，抓紧他的肩，留下点点红色的指印。他俯下身，用那双无从逃避的眼睛盯住她。布蕾妮注视着他眼中的自己，那个熟悉又陌生的女人躺在他的睫毛下，占据他灵魂森林的中心，与他那张俊美却莫名悲伤的脸融合在一起。他在她身体之中，而她在他眼中，似乎一直就该如此。

他动了起来，两具肉体的碰撞带来些许的疼痛，但远比布蕾妮曾预想过的要轻。另一件使她预料不到的事情是，身体深处产生的快感原来是那么庞杂，那么让人不知所措。各种互相矛盾的冲动在她胸口诞生，想要抓着床铺，又想要抓紧他，想拍打他，又想抱住他，想吻他，又想咬他，想尖叫，又想掩住嘴。她用手盖住了自己的脸，想知道黑暗的单纯能不能给她一点指示，但詹姆拿开了她的手。

让我看你的眼睛。他说。

他到底在她眼中看到了什么呢？他会为自身的倒影而忐忑吗？布蕾妮想要留着这个秘密，在这个冬天的炉火旁做无穷的猜测。现在，她只希望一切永远也别停止，他可以一直用热忱和激情冲撞她，把汗水滴落在她脸畔，让急迫的呻吟声蔓延，令她体内溢满另一个人的力量。想到所有这些美好的凌乱大概只会发生一次，布蕾妮真想大声哭泣，她用力咬了詹姆的肩，向他传达一种不甘，但咬过他，她立刻温柔地揉着那里，说对不起。詹姆笑了，一团金色的云罩向她，吻她，让她陷进床铺。

他说她可以尽情地咬他。

「我可不止是想咬你，詹姆。」布蕾妮抚摸着他的耳垂，低声告诉他。他发出含混的呻吟，动得更快了。布蕾妮想要告诉他所有她想对他做的事，但一想到她大概不会有机会做了，便止住了。她只是揉着他的头发，用指尖嵌入他背部的皮肤，让他坚实的身体在自己身上肆意起伏。

现在她知道詹姆是如何做爱的了。

他高潮的时候很安静，布蕾妮几乎没能明白发生了什么，她以为应该有什么能给她一点启示，让她知道快要结束了，詹姆得到了满足，而她将永远珍藏他的满足。可是等她反应过来时，他已经在离开她的身体了。她想哭，想抓着他的胳膊让他别起来，抱着她，不要结束。

但詹姆的身躯并没彻底离开她，而是向下，沿着她的躯体中心吻了下去，像是安抚，像是留恋，大概是一种告别吧。她的指尖捻着他的头发，让细丝滑动，拂过自己的小腹。接着他的脸来到她双腿之间，嘴唇找到她最敏感的部位，印了上去。

布蕾妮高高地挺起了腰，层层叠叠的激流把她冲了起来。詹姆的嘴唇很柔软，软得像个陷阱。他捕捉到她，但不囚禁她，而是推着她，一下，一下。他抓着她的大腿，当她挺动时，他把她托起来，她可以去很高很高的地方，他会托住她。他的舌头加入了进来，上下大幅度地舔动，让她得到更广泛的刺激。从一个小小的点开始激发，更多更复杂的感受随之聚集，再到一种深入内部的震颤——他的手指戳了进来，改用肩膀来托住她的腿。詹姆，她叫他。詹姆，詹姆，詹姆。他的名字化成最后的咒语，念出它，怪物周围的迷雾就散尽，露出里面的女人。

当布蕾妮渐渐平复下来，从混沌之中归来，她第一个念头是，她得告诉他，她有多爱他。哪怕她会显得很愚蠢。诸神在上，她不该等那么久才说出口的。

但詹姆此时正背对着她，以一种抗拒的姿态，迅速套着他的裤子。布蕾妮张大了嘴，愣愣地看着他赤裸的脊背，她没想到会这么快。看他刚才的模样，她以为詹姆至少会将他的渴望维持到性爱后的温存，甚至是到了第二天，才开始后悔。她望着他，想要抚摸他背上细长的凹陷，告诉他她很抱歉，令他感觉不好。一切不需要改变，他可以当作没发生。

等等，她刚才准备要说的是这个吗？

詹姆忽然转过身来看她，布蕾妮怔住了。他眼眸中是铺天盖地的悲伤，那片茂盛的绿意被云雾遮掩，压得他的肩膀如枝桠微微颤抖。他露出一丝令人痛恨的微笑，伸手取过他的上衣，说：「我的服务可还令你满意，小姐？」

布蕾妮眨了眨眼，抓着被子，盖住自己的腿。他的种子凉凉的，黏黏的，从自己腿间流了出来。

「可怜的布蕾妮，塔斯的处女，想要一根好鸡巴带给她第一次。多方便啊，一个总在她身边的男人，发疯一样地渴望她，为了得到她一个吻而彻夜难眠，不会拒绝她任何事，而且——长得也不赖。」詹姆耸了耸肩，努力做出一副云淡风轻的样子来，但他穿衣服的动作就如刚失去右手时那么笨拙，「更重要的是，他毫无荣誉感，不会为玷污一位贵族处女而犹豫。如果他表现得有所顾忌，那只能是一些『男女之间猜疑的游戏』，因为他就是个残忍、狡猾的家伙，对吧？」

「詹姆……等一下。」布蕾妮的脑子陷入一片混乱，她听着詹姆的每一句话，但一句也听不明白。

「现在你想要等一下了？」詹姆嘲弄地看着她，对她挤了挤眼，「我想要慢一点的时候，你可不是这么说的。」

布蕾妮想要向他开口询问，但她不知道自己该从具体他哪一句话、哪个词开始问。她呆呆地坐在那里，抱住双臂，用手抹着胳膊上的汗水。「我、我没……我不是想……」

「得了吧，你不是想什么？」他发出一阵冷笑，穿上绒马甲的动作就好像想把他自己给勒死，「好呀，来，让我听听你的辩解。所以，你是想说你今天晚上真的在乎过我的感情，而不是——『我得操他一次，像在布拉佛斯买件纪念品那样』？你是打算这样说吗？嗯？你这么迫不及待想再骗我一次，是吗？」

他的每一句话、每个停顿、每个音节都带来了极为直接、锋利、到位的刺痛，他话语的冰冷和真实比瓦雷利亚钢还彻骨。布蕾妮记得在遥远的过去，他给予过她如小鸟般轻啄的吻，但她怀疑起了自己的记忆。她低下了头，嘴唇发抖，手指紧紧地攥着被子，说不出一句反驳的话来。

由于她的视线落在地板上，所以她只看到詹姆的双脚踉跄着后退了一下。布蕾妮抬头去看他，他的嘴唇在发抖，脸色苍白：「操，我太蠢了……我居然还有过那么一丝希望，以为你会否认的。只要你说，我就会信的……所以你 _确实_ 是那么想的。」

布蕾妮的喉头像是被什么扼住了，她挣扎着想要冲破：「詹姆……别这样……」

「别哪样？别像个傻子似的？谢谢你的警告。」詹姆笑得非常凄凉，她见过太多次他的笑容，但从来没有这样子的，「来不及了。我老干这种事，不管有多少人警告我。我最擅长让我迷恋的女人把我当傻瓜对待了。」

 _他迷恋的女人。_ 布蕾妮不可思议地闭了闭眼：「我不是有意……」

「别说了。别说了。别说了。」他连着重复了三次，每一次都是一种不同的语气，布蕾妮根本就来不及分辨那么多不同的情绪，他的周身围绕着让她错愕的不详浓雾，她透不过去。她发抖着蜷起自己的腿，用手臂抱紧。

「什么也别说，我甚至都不敢听。你最好还是给你自己留点荣誉吧。」他继续用锋利的言语割伤她，看不见的血流了满地，「不过……你猜怎么着，妞儿，我明知如此，还是和你上床了，我太想要你了。」

布蕾妮再也控制不住自己了，她发出一声悲叹，把脸埋进自己的双臂，她在心里叫他的名字，一遍又一遍。他的声音像一股烟，飘渺虚幻：「对，我就是这么可悲，而且我不怕你知道我有多可悲。我他妈根本不在乎了。如果这是我唯一能和你亲近的方式，那就它吧。操，总比没有强吧？」

「詹姆！」布蕾妮猛地抬起头来，念出那个咒语，让迷雾之下那个脆弱的女人站出来，「我……对不起。原谅我。」

詹姆不知是何时已经从墙上取下了厚重的毛皮斗篷，围在肩上。他对她摇了摇头：「睡个好觉，别担心，我不会走太远。我又能去哪儿呢？」他这样说，就好像如果他有什么地方可以去，他真的一天都不会再忍受布蕾妮了。她犹豫着要不要跳下床，抓着他的胳膊求他留下来，又担心这样做只会让他更生气。他给她留下一个戏谑的笑容，打开变形的门闩，走了出去。一阵寒风被他放了进来，吹到布蕾妮的脸上。

布蕾妮摸了摸自己的脸，身上一阵冷，她用被子紧紧地裹住自己。炉火噼啪作响，飘散的火星在陈旧的房间里四下跳动，一只不畏凛冬的蛾子在天花板的角落里扑腾，裂开的镜子折射着光芒，让古朴桌子的纹路呈现出一种鲜亮的色泽。她能从那被割成不规则的几块的镜面上看到自己的轮廓，她的样子看起来是那么不同，好像有好几个自己，每一个都不太一样。

她用手捂住自己的嘴，突然爆发出一阵不可抑制的大笑。她笑得太厉害，咳嗽了起来。然后她倒在床上，盖住自己的脸，在脑海中重复着詹姆和自己今晚对彼此说过的每一句话。她或许也曾幻想过一个男人的爱情，但她不知道它可以如此暴烈却又压抑，因为他是詹姆。他春天的眼睛里扫过疾风。他的枝桠被吹断，他的落叶埋葬了溪流，他的阳光挣扎着透过丛林。詹姆，一个咒语，也许只有森林女巫才能设计出他这样的咒语。

布蕾妮穿上靴子，从行囊里掏出她的睡袍套上，然后裹住厚厚的兜帽斗篷。夜晚的寒冷并没超出她的想象，但确实使她瑟瑟发抖，细小得几乎不可辨别的雪花在黑暗中飞舞，她抬头望着夜空中皎洁的明月，计算着自己的月事。她判断问题应该不大，但保险起见，她可以给自己做一杯月茶。她想起年少时撞见厨娘在做月茶，当时她多大？厨娘让她保密，然后教给了她许多让女人可以不用怀孕的奥秘。「学士们想要把这些秘密瞒着我们，」厨娘蔑视地说，「他们做不到的。小姐，这是女人的知识，我们会偷偷告诉彼此。」她想念那个女人，在这个晚上尤其想念她。

月光并没有看顾他，他把自己藏在马厩的阴影中。泥炭在他旁边燃着，他缩在一团枯干的稻草上，冻得发抖。布蕾妮提着灯走到他面前，呼唤他的名字。他抬起头来看她，太过黑暗，她甚至看不清他的表情。

「回去吧，妞儿，你不用担心我。」幸好他的声音仍然清晰，不受黑暗的侵扰，冷静而低沉，「忘了我说的那些话，我……我不该那么说的。」

布蕾妮蹲在他身前，把灯光凑近他的脸，终于那张疲惫清瘦的脸呈现在她面前：「和我一起回去，詹姆，外面太冷了。」

詹姆皱了皱眉，挡了下她的光：「我不冷……你斗篷里穿的是什么？睡袍？别闹了，快回去。」

布蕾妮没有回答，她只是望着詹姆，像是有生以来第一次好好看他。他脸部一贯硬朗的线条在油灯昏暗的光芒下显得非常柔和，美丽，憔悴，安静，让她想起七星圣堂里被摆放在烛光之下的少女像。他被伤害了。

「布蕾妮……你不用……我是说，我本来也没期待什么。」他像是被光芒刺痛了那样闭上了眼，他的话语饱含一种沮丧的炽热，「你几乎为我而死，你信任我，保护我活下来，你甚至认可我的荣誉……我凭什么期待更多？对你说过多少难听话，我自己心里都有数，你当然不可能……你、你回去吧。我不冷。」

他不知道。他真的不知道。他可以敏锐地捕捉到布蕾妮对别的男人的情意，却丝毫看不出她对他的。布蕾妮震惊地凝视着他紧闭的双目，又一次地发现自己对詹姆的判断完全错了。他太让人费解了。

「当时你要我等等，你说慢一点……」布蕾妮轻声问道，「如果我等了，当时你要做什么？」

詹姆笑了，他唇角的欲望沾上了小小的雪花：「吻你吧，大概。我不知道。」

「我不相信那是你唯一想做的。」

他的眼睛睁开了，她看到自己的倒影在他灵魂的正中心，半身没入绿色的潭水。「哦？那你说说，我想做什么？」他大概想让自己听起来语带讥诮，可实际上，他听上去充满渴望。

「你想告诉我你有多爱我，虽然你很怕我不会回应你的感情——你几乎是确定我不会的。但你还是想要告诉我，不管你有多么恐惧。」布蕾妮温柔地，一字一句地说。

他痛苦地再度合上眼帘：「回去吧，布蕾妮。」

是啊，那才是他想做的。布蕾妮把两个人所该有的顺序给搞反了——她应该让詹姆先对自己告白，然后再和他上床的。进入她体内的就会是一个爱着她的男人，而不是个下一秒要失去的幻象。那样事情该有多么完美啊……可是此刻，她根本不在乎什么完美。

「不。你不回去，我就留在这里。」布蕾妮把油灯往地上一放，「你不是说不冷吗？」

詹姆咬了咬牙，猛地睁开眼，怒气冲冲地瞪着布蕾妮，她望着他，像是有生以来第一次。他抓着她的胳膊把她拉起来，用残肢费劲地勾起地上的油灯，然后他拽着布蕾妮向房间走去。小臂上是他坚实的力度，斗篷在她身后一路翻飞，兜帽的边沿灌进冷风。布蕾妮的靴子踏着薄薄的雪，跳着轻盈的舞步，跟随在她骑士的身后。有时候他会回过头来，困惑地看她，他能看到她在笑吗？

他们一路回到了店主人的房间。他「砰」地把门摔上了，然后放开她的胳膊，把背重重地靠在门上，手指用一种绝决的姿态按在变形的门闩上，仿佛要将它扳回曾经的模样。

「你到底想要怎么样？」他皱眉问她。

「我想要你。」她一边摘下兜帽一边坦诚地告诉他。「全部的你。不是只有一根鸡巴。」

詹姆愣住了，他局促地左右看看，好像是想找找周围还有没有另外一个「你」了。

「你说得对，我确实……心里想着哪怕只有一次也好，我想要你。我、我以为这是我唯一能接近你的机会了。我很抱歉，没有顾忌你的感受……」

他沉默地听着，等待着，布蕾妮让自己侧着头，仔细想了很久，才缓缓说道：「但即便如此，也不是因为我想要有人和我做一次，不是因为你……『方便』，或者英俊……啊，不，你当然很英俊。我、我是说……」她脸上一阵热，为自己的笨嘴拙舌懊恼。这种时刻，她实在不想让詹姆看她笑话。

但他没笑：「我明白，继续。」

布蕾妮松了口气，点点头：「我是……想知道和你做爱时的自己，会是什么样子的。我也想知道和我在一起的你，会是什么样子的……我就是想知道。我想看清你，我想……感受你。我……我需要知道，我和你。我们。我们是什么样子的，如果我们能像过去那样，再一次……赤裸相对。」

「那么，这就是你为什么想要我。」詹姆的声音似乎变得温柔了一些。

布蕾妮鼓起自己全部的勇气直视他，把手掌缓缓放到自己胸口，让自己做好准备。她的锁骨交汇处在吞咽口水时发出轻微的震颤，传递到指尖：「还不是全部的原因。」

「等一下。」詹姆忽然说，「先等一下。」

这一次，她等了。她有些好奇地站在那里。詹姆拧紧了眉毛，松开了那可怜的门闩，走了一步向前，他严肃地看着布蕾妮，并不带着怨气，像只是在问一个单纯的问题时那样说：「你现在在乎我的感受了吗？」

布蕾妮抿了抿嘴唇：「我在乎。」

「很好。记住，现在你不欠我任何事了，你无需让愧疚影响你的判断。如果你胆敢出于可怜而施舍我，我不会原谅你的。」

布蕾妮困惑地摇了摇头，詹姆话说得那样重，但她完全不明白他的意思。还没能开口问询，詹姆已经快步走到她面前，单膝跪下了。布蕾妮惊愕地张大了嘴，他的神情是那么庄重，诚恳，他把残肢曲起背到身后，拉过她的手，垂首在她手背上轻轻一吻。他的举止优雅，有分寸，可当他抬起头时，脸上却是一种近乎恐惧的神情。她粗大的手指在他掌心里颤抖，分不太清究竟是谁在发抖。

「布蕾妮小姐，」他的声音被喉咙揪住，缠成一团，「我……我为你倾倒。小姐，你能……能允许我常伴在你身侧，做你的战士吗？」

与此类似的场面，布蕾妮在暮临厅时就曾见过。当一位骑士第一次这样问时，一位淑女不能马上给予他回应，否则会显得太过唾手可得。她应当要求骑士去为她赢下一场比武，或为她完成一项艰难的任务，然后才允许他接近。当时的布蕾妮还是个小女孩，那种克制而浪漫的场景令她兴奋得脸红。在她为自己编织一个不可能的求爱情景时，她会稍微改动一下，要求她的骑士和她一起去进行一项任务。

现在，曾以为是绝不可能发生的事真的发生了。布蕾妮忍不住笑了——詹姆为她做过的岂止是「艰难的任务」呢？而她不也早为他交付自己的任务而踏遍战乱的焦土？她反握住他的手指，向他微微弯下身。她的毛皮斗篷垂落披散在身侧，像一件礼服裙子，他的追求却绝不是华服上的装饰。

「我允许，詹姆爵士。」布蕾妮坚定地回答，她紧紧地握着他的手，直视他的眼睛，让他知道自己的答案，那早就为他预备的答案。

他仿佛难以置信般，跪在那里望了她很久，很久，直到他眼中自己的倒影完全融化，与晶莹的闪光一起覆盖掉他的视线。终于他再度垂首，亲吻她的手背。他的吻逐渐变成了舔，之前的优雅克制全然消失，他的舌尖贪婪地去寻觅她手背的每一寸肌肤，然后他突然停下，嘴唇贴着她的肌肤。他的嘴唇是那么柔软，软得像一片羽毛。

他呢喃道：「我太傻了，我怎么都不记得，自己甚至已经不再是个战士了。」

「你是。」布蕾妮将右手伸入他发间，为他梳理着被寒冷打湿的头发，「你总在战斗着。詹姆，你非常勇敢，我真希望我也能有你那么勇敢。」

他抬头困惑地看着她：「你这说的是什么傻话？」

布蕾妮笑着看他，她用拇指轻轻划过他的眉梢，让他的眼睛在自己掌下闪光。然后她深深地弯下腰，捧起他的脸，吻他。像她早就该做的那样，像他想要的那样。他们的嘴唇用一种曼妙的节奏彼此碰撞，每一下都牢牢地吻合，相互吸引，她进一点，他便退一点，他向前一点，她就稍后一点。他们的身体互相找寻，贴近，缠绕，有一种力量在他们周遭流动，仿佛并不属于他们自己，她拉了他一下，他就势站起，她和他跳着一曲近乎完美的舞，向着舞池中心旋转。

她让他躺在床上，一点点剥去他的衣服，每露出一分肌肤她就会去舔他。他的身体冰凉，她能尝到融雪的味道。她想要他暖起来，所以她用力抚摸他。她还记得詹姆抚摸自己的方式，她学着他的样，去把他握紧，让他的肉体成为自己手中最牢固的存在，让他永不失落。她舔他，轻轻地咬他，把他的手指吃进嘴里吮吸，她觉得自己像一头野兽，恣意地享受着这样原始的表达爱意的方法。她美丽的咒语向她摊开了身体，念出它，就解放了女人胸口埋藏的那只困兽。

当她的嘴唇来到詹姆下腹的区域时，她故意没有去碰他的老二，她温柔地逗弄他，舔他的腹股沟，用牙齿撕扯他的毛发，轻吻他大腿内侧。她等待着，想等詹姆开口要她为他舔那里，这种想法让她兴奋得双肩发颤。她曾在高庭的营中见过营妓为士兵口交，那些男人总想表现出是他们掌控了一切，他们握住女人的头，叫她们婊子，但跪在那里的女人往往会露出一种好笑的表情，然后当她们的嘴吮住士兵，他们很快就失去了控制。

可詹姆没有要求。不管布蕾妮如何故意无视那个部位，他都没有开口，尽管他看起来想要得已经快疯了。他的手指揪紧了床铺，扭着身躯，低吟不止，大腿发颤，他的残肢无助地在床上划过来划过去，没办法握住任何地方，只能颓丧地胡乱摇摆，看上去特别可怜。布蕾妮忍不住伸手抓住了他的残肢，让他破碎的部位得以有所依靠。他倒吸一口气，脱口而出：「谢谢。」

但她不想要他谢她，她想让他开口说要。他始终没有。直到这一刻，布蕾妮才明白，他要自己吻他已经是他的极限了，他像是个被规训一天只能要一颗糖的孩子。她不能再仅仅等着他开口说要了。

她含住了他的老二，他发出了一阵满足的叹息。她吮着，舔着，他伸过手去随着布蕾妮的嘴唇一起。她观察着他的动作，然后用自己的手取代了他的。她觉得自己做得一塌糊涂，完全不像想象中那么自如，但詹姆的反应却给了她极大的鼓励，他一声一声地惊叹着，说太好了，他太幸福了，她弄得他好硬。最后一点他肯定没夸张，他的确硬得厉害，布蕾妮有些感动地继续着，当下颚有些累了时就停一阵，用手撸动他，亲吻顶端，另一只手在他的大腿上轻柔地抚摸着。

就这样，她反复舔弄了他很久，久到布蕾妮怀疑他可能不是真的喜欢，他忽然说他快要到了。他说你先停下，剩下的我自己来就好。布蕾妮有些不满，觉得这就像是在最后关头被抢走了功劳，她不明白詹姆这是在顾忌什么，她很想要就这样子把他弄到射。但他喊着别，别，他的手推着她的头，她便赶紧放开了他。

他握住自己的勃起，一下一下用力地套弄着，他的肌肤泛红，浑身发抖，双目涣散，最后他绷紧了身体，发出呜咽般的低吟，在布蕾妮面前射了出来，把白浊喷溅到她胸口上。她想起上次他在自己体内安静地高潮了，自己甚至没有察觉到，她这才明白当时的詹姆到底有多痛苦，那根本不是他真切地感到快乐的模样。他整个与她做爱的过程大概都是那么痛苦，布蕾妮感到一阵揪心。那个时候，她知道他们的身体在进行交流，但所有的交流都会有盲点，她放任了自己的盲目。

现在她知道詹姆是如何高潮的了。

她紧紧地抱住他，突然含住他的乳头，高潮之后的他似乎极为敏感，重重地弹了一下，他叫着布蕾妮的名字，忍不住把自己往她嘴里送着。她慢慢地舔着他的身体，他在她怀里轻轻扭动。她忍不住说：「你不是什么纪念品。詹姆。你不是。」

詹姆重重地喘息着，不顾一切地用他沾着白浊的手去抚摸她的头发：「没事的，妞儿。没事的。」

「我很抱歉，让你感觉那么糟糕。」

「唔……喂，我说，也没那么糟，真的。」詹姆忍不住笑了起来，「大部分时间我还是很享受的。尤其是当你……」

他凑到她耳边，开始向她进行一些露骨的描述。布蕾妮瞪大了眼睛，听着那些不堪入耳的话语，从中窥见一个詹姆眼中的自己。那个人是她吗？她安静地思索着，至少，她不讨厌她。

「但我真的很差劲。」她把头枕在詹姆胸口，听着他的心跳，「在我知道你被我伤害了之后……我、我觉得特别高兴。我还笑了呢。」

「什么？」

「我都不知道，原来还会有人为我感到受伤，这种事，我连想都没敢想过。所以我很高兴……我明白，这样很坏。」

她不敢去看詹姆的脸色，把脸埋在他胸膛，但他发出一声叹息，拉过布蕾妮的身体，让她脸向外侧躺在他右臂的臂弯中。他摆弄她的身体时仍然是那样轻易，他搂着她的样子好像她不是那么庞大，他从她背后轻吻她的头发，那枯草般的头发，黏着他自己的种子，他什么也不在乎。布蕾妮咬了咬嘴唇，让自己的鼻尖贴着他的小臂，用手指温柔地抚摸着他残肢的创面。

「别傻了，想使坏可没那么容易的。」詹姆亲昵地搂紧她，被子覆盖住了两个人的身体，他的吐息含着春天的笑意，「说说看，你还做了什么坏事没跟我交待的？」

布蕾妮皱了皱眉：「别戏弄我了。」

他的笑声听起来太可恶了，布蕾妮咬了咬牙，但他把脸埋到她颈间，手指摸着她光裸的肩。

「詹姆……」

「嗯……」

「你、你不生气吗？」

「不。」他的鼻尖蹭了蹭她，「小姐，你以后还有的是机会高兴。我还会再为你受伤的。」

「不会的，詹姆，我不会再让你……」布蕾妮扭过头去看他。

「你还不明白吗，小姐？」詹姆轻声说，他唇角的欲望被布蕾妮的发丝拂过，「我就是……一直都会为你而受伤。」

布蕾妮静静地看着他，一部分的自己觉得能够明白他的意思，另一部分感到无比困惑。她用手去抚摸他的脸，勾画他的轮廓，扳过他的头吻他。他的头颅在她掌心中顺从地起伏，优美的颈部曲线赤裸着，露出一种格外的脆弱。布蕾妮并不想要伤害他，但知道自己能够伤害到他这个事实，让她的胸中涌现出一股力量。而他不反感自己这种心态。

现在她知道詹姆是如何去爱的了。

「詹姆，你之前说，你玷污了一位贵族处女。」

「……哪里说错了吗？」

「错了。你没有玷污任何人。你身体的任何一个部位都不会玷污到谁。」她一边说，一边亲吻他带着伤口的小臂。「所有这一切，我和你，今天晚上，这一切和荣誉无关。」

詹姆沉默了很久，才忍不住好奇地问：「这种说法我从没听说过，是谁教给你的？我的小姐。」

「没有人。我自己想到的。我相信是这样。」

他发出一声轻笑，把她抱紧。布蕾妮闭上了眼睛。

咒语已经念出，夜的帷幕落下，月亮高挂在天空。女巫在绿潭的边缘浅吟低唱，唱着那些代代相传的秘密，和那些只有她才知道的秘密。她将在无数个这样的深夜，学到很多很多新的秘密。


End file.
